She hates me
by avril
Summary: Spike listening to the Puddle of Mudd in a bar, just his thinking and partying


Story by avril  
  
Story: Spike's thoughts while listening to Puddle of Mudd and hanging in a bar...  
  
Thanks to PUDDLE OF MUDD for lyrics (yea, we hang around together, when I'm not visiting bars with my buddy Spike who also has hots for fake blonds as I do...)  
  
Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me, lyrics does not belong to me, but I do own idea - yey for me ;)   
  
  
  
SHE HATES ME...  
  
Spike was seated in the bar, it could be Bronze but he didn't bother with names these days. In front of him he had enough bottles to sing "Ten green bottles standing...". Yep, he was getting drunk, oh, no, wait, ... he was already there! Drunk? Yep, stoned. These yep words started to irritate him. Yep, they sure did.   
  
"What a lousy party," he mumbled to the bartender. "Double scotch, mate."  
  
"A band is coming," he told Spike as he put glass on the counter. Spike turned his head - OK, there were some boys climbing to the improvised stage. Bloody hell, they were still kids. Once upon a time he liked kids for light supper or snack.  
  
"*SHE HATES ME*," Spike heard some voice - was it in his head? Maybe he got talking soul, like Made in Japan or something. Better to take another sip, he decided. The voice came back and sang next lines. This time there was also music.  
  
  
  
*MET A GIRL, THOUGHT SHE WAS GRAND  
  
FELL IN LOVE, FOUND OUT FIRST HAND  
  
WENT WELL FOR A WEEK OR TWO  
  
THEN IT ALL CAME UNGLUED*  
  
Let's say it lasted a bit longer, bleached vamp nodded to his thoughts. But it was like that. Those brown eyes and trendy clothes. And some kisses - they were promising and tempting. Yummy. But it didn't last. Too late for Spike, he had been wrapped in her webs already. Oddest feelings were turning his system upside down. Ain't love grand? It turned merciless bloodsucker into whiny sucker with no self-esteem. Few years ago Spike would rip anyone's throat if there would actually be someone who would dare to predict what a fool for love Spike will become.   
  
*IN A TRAPPED TRIP I CAN'T GRIP  
  
NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE THE ONE WHO'D SLIP  
  
THEN I STARTED TO REALISE  
  
I WAS LIVING ONE BIG LIE*  
  
After bringing the house down and after wild sex a bloke had right to expect some kind of relationship. Spike tried hard to act cool, but it didn't work. That bitch read him as an open book. Open Cosmo, he corrected himself. With lots of sex tips...but  
  
*SHE FUCKING HATES ME  
  
TRUST  
  
SHE FUCKING HATES ME  
  
LA LA LA LOVE  
  
I TRIED TOO HARD  
  
AND SHE TORE MY FEELINGS LIKE I HAD NONE  
  
AND RIPPED THEM AWAY*  
  
Yep, he can hear Buufy's babbling that vamps can't feel anything, she called him names - beast, animal, and many more. Although he took care of her sister and home, almost died of the pain when she was gone, for few months. But kept his promise and help her friends and sister. He trusted her, what a bloody looser!   
  
*SHE WAS QUEEN FOR ABOUT AN HOUR  
  
AFTER THAT SHIT GOT SOUR  
  
SHE TOOK ALL I EVER HAD  
  
NO SIGN OF GUILT  
  
NO FEELING OF BAD, NO*  
  
After more liquid Spike realised that those teenager kids are telling him the pathetic truth of his love unlife. Grand, grand. Though that Slayer was goddess all goody goody, but hell no. She is a real evil bitch ripping hearts and smashing them in the dust beneath her feet. Lovely feet, though. He's trapped.   
  
*IN A TRAPPED TRIP I CAN'T GRIP  
  
NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE THE ONE WHO'D SLIP  
  
THEN I STARTED TO REALISE  
  
I WAS LIVING ONE BIG LIE*  
  
Did he ever realise that his unlove unlife was a big lie? Even with his crazy ex, Dru. A fellow gotta try he told that once to cardboard captain America. He had to be nuts himself then. Spike truly believed that Buffy could love him, that she was capable of loving. Romantic plague escaped from military labs and he got it. Peaches.  
  
It was worse than chip.  
  
[*SHE FUCKING HATES ME*] Could it be more obviously? She told him this for millions times herself. But the great fool didn't believe her.   
  
that's my story, as you see  
  
learned my lesson and so did she  
  
now it's over and I'm glad  
  
'cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
Did Buffy learne her lesson? Did he learn anything? Like not to fuck with the Slayer, because she's a bitch, although good looking. He doubted that miracles can happen. Spike managed to cross the room and climbed on the stage. He took a bass guitar from sick looking guy.  
  
"Sodd off, lad, I know the lines and I played bass before your mummy and daddy had their first unsafe sex," he shove him away. Guy didn't protest, he had to rush to the boys room, heh.   
  
[*SHE FUCKING HATES ME*] He sang with the singer to the same microphone. It got louder and faster.  
  
Kids in front of the band were dancing and screaming, it seemed that they loved the new cast.  
  
The singer was jumping and running all over the stage.  
  
*LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LOVE  
  
TRUST  
  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LOVE  
  
TRUST  
  
AND SHE TORE MY FEELINGS LIKE I HAD NONE  
  
SHE FUCKING HATES ME*  
  
Singing along laud better-than-Billy-Idol vamp played bass guitar among teenagers, who showed him what has become of him. Bloke gotta learn for all of his unlife, though. Almost two centuries on this Earth, but he still needed some angry teenage poetry to finally realise that...   
  
...*SHE FUCKING HATES HIM*...  
  
The End 


End file.
